Anjo das Ruas
by heitoor C
Summary: Ele foi escolhido. Agora precisava provar que era capaz. DG... chall Malfoy FFHP


I CHALLENGE "MALFOY" FFHP

**I CHALLENGE "MALFOY" FFHP**

**Anjo das Ruas.**

Quantas perguntas sem respostas encontramos espalhadas pelo mundo?

"**Como algo tão perfeito, pode ser tão maldito para mim?"**

**Itens – **2. Pedidos de desculpas; 3. Morte (Bônus: Se estiver ligado com a personagem principal); 5. Chuva; 27. Tortura (Bônus: se não for física) e 29. Herança (se não for de dinheiro).

**CAP. ÚNICO**

Uma solitária lagrima rolou pela face da ruiva.

Uma brisa fria, quase imperceptível, resvalava em sua face. O céu estrelado parecia não notar seu luto. Sorria ignorando a tristeza que corroía sua vontade de viver. Debruçou ainda mais sobre a janela aberta de seu dormitório. Os vestígios da guerra ainda estavam ali. Estavam nas paredes destruídas, nas árvores derrubadas, nos gramados repletos de buracos, na ausência das cores vivas, nos semblantes preocupados, na tensa neblina e acima de tudo, no monumento erguido em homenagem aos mortos de guerra. Construído rente ao túmulo de Dumbledore, também de mármore branco, levava em seu corpo os nomes dos vários bruxos que perderam sua vida na grande batalha de Hogwarts. Naquela manhã, no funeral, suas mãos foram umas das que puxaram o pano vermelho que cobria a grande fênix branca. Procurou com a vista privilegiada os nomes de seus conhecidos. Frederico Wesley, Remus John Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks e Severus Snape estavam grafados em espaços destacados seguidos por vários outros nomes. Ela procurou durante alguns minutos na extensa lista um nome em especial. Não encontrou. Ela soube que jamais colocariam o nome dele ali, jamais homenageariam o garoto que teve participação direta na morte do ex-diretor, embora isso fosse ainda uma grande injustiça para com aquele que ninguém lembraria o nome. Aquele herói anônimo, que antes de morrer provara o quão bom era. Um garoto de fibra que servira de espião para a ordem. Um garoto que ela aprendeu a amar nos corredores de Grimauld Place, 12. E mesmo que o nome Draco Malfoy não estivesse grafado naquela pedra, em seu coração ficaria marcado para sempre.

x

Precisamos estar disponíveis ao amor. Muitas vezes erramos. Erramos contra as pessoas que amamos e erramos contra o mundo. Não devemos pensar que tudo está perdido. Existe sempre uma chance de recomeçar. Existe sempre uma chance de fazer novamente aquilo que se errou.

Foi a primeira lição de Draco Malfoy.

- Eu errei! – Gritou Draco em meio a escuridão. Era o primeiro sinal daquela nova personalidade que invadia seu corpo sem piedade. – Eu errei! – Gritou novamente. O novo grito vinha com mais vontade. Mais desejo. Mais autenticidade. Ele havia errado sim, muitas vezes. Centenas talvez. Mas de todas as vezes seria perdoado se aquele clamor fosse sincero.

Ele queria mostrar sua sinceridade. Queria poder gritar como o grito de um trovão que se faz ouvir mesmo na mais torrente tempestade, que estava sendo sincero. Ele queria. Mas não pôde. Sua voz tinha desaparecido. O único som que conseguiu proferir mais parecia com o ruído de um animal. Chorou. Chorou como nunca antes. Era um pranto misto de frustração e tristeza. Frustrou-se por notar que não era capaz de nem mesmo assumir seus erros. Entristeceu-se pois a sua única chance de voltar à vida estava dissolvendo em suas mãos.

Porém antes que suas lágrimas pudessem tocar o chão, seu clamor fora atendido. Não porque ele merecia ou por ser o mais capaz. E sim pela sinceridade, que pela primeira vez, despontara daquele jovem rapaz. O som daquele choro era a mais pura forma de demonstrar o verdadeiro arrependimento.

Do alto ele via o castelo no centro do amanhecer. Sua visão imponente o permitia vislumbrar toda a áurea benéfica que envolvia o lugar. Certamente Hogwarts não era o sol, mas era o responsável por aquele amanhecer. A luz que trazia o calor e exterminava o negro da noite radiava daquela construção medieval. Era a luz da esperança que anunciava novos tempos. Era um dos primeiros amanhecer depois da guerra.

Estava com saudades daquele mundo. Embora para ieles/i tudo tenha acontecido há pouco, para Draco já fazia muito tempo. Centenas de anos na verdade.

O tempo, Draco aprendeu, era um enigma indecifrável. E não foi simples chegar a tal conclusão. Ele precisou morrer para tanto. E quando morreu não aprendeu somente sobre o misterioso tempo, mas também aprendeu, nas maiores ironias que já conheceu, sobre a vida. A morte lhe mostrou o verdadeiro sentido da vida, e justamente nessa hora ele desejou voltar a viver. Desejou uma segunda chance. Desejou, mesmo que não fosse uma vida plena, poder vivenciar tudo aquilo que desprezou enquanto ser humano. Ele pediu. E foi atendido.

Tudo começou exatamente aonde deveria terminar: na sua morte. Um raio verde vindo de um ponto que sua visão não alcançava o atingiu em cheio. Não teve tempo para defesas ou qualquer outra reação. Apenas morreu.

A dor de sentir a alma rasgando-se do corpo carnal era excruciante. Ele lembrava apenas de tentar chorar para amenizar a dor para pouco tempo depois descobrir que já não conseguia chorar mais. O choro é uma manifestação do corpo, dos sentimentos humanos, como ele era desprovido de ambos, chorar não era mais de sua natureza. Mas então ele se perguntou por que ainda sentia dor. E a resposta veio em sua mente como se tivesse há muito tempo estudado sobre o assunto. A dor é a ultima das sensações humanas a abandonar a alma.

Após a separação, o corpo virou apenas uma massa de carne e osso e a alma uma presença a vagar pelo vazio. Não existiam dois caminhos. Nem luz no final do túnel. Não havia placas indicando que caminho tomar para se chegar ao céu, nem um poço por onde jogavam as almas fadadas ao inferno. Era apenas um lugar escuro, vazio e assustadoramente frio. Ali ele permaneceu durante muito tempo. Embora já não fosse mais de sua alçada calcular o tempo. Ali aprendera que tempo é uma invenção humana e como tal cabia somente aos humanos. Não havia segundos, minutos, horas, dias ou semanas, pois ali não havia premissas lógicas que servissem como base. Um minuto poderia durar uma década, do mesmo modo que uma década poderia passar na velocidade de um minuto. Nada era certo, tudo era relativo. E numa eternidade que parecia sem fim ele permaneceu naquele lugar sozinho. Sua única compania era uma voz semelhante a dele próprio. Era um som vindo de dentro, com informações que ele absorvia involuntariamente. A voz ditava lhe regras. Ensinava tudo o que ele precisaria saber enquanto fosse um anjo. Os ensinamentos iam desde do abandono de todas as emoções carnais, até a devoção à um único senhor. Draco foi um ótimo aluno. Não que desejasse ser um anjo em si, mas ansiava por deixar aquele lugar. Queria poder sentir a luz do sol em sua face novamente.

O ultimo dos ensinamentos, se é que esse é o nome apropriado, falava exatamente do mundo lá fora. Não o que ele já conhecia ou o que nós conhecemos, era o mundo que diariamente servia de palco para uma eterna guerra entre o bem e o mal. Anjos e criaturas malignas travavam batalhas invisíveis aos olhos humanos por cada uma das vidas mundanas. Cada humano tem um valor impagável para os anjos e eles os defendem, se necessário, com a própria vida, de todo o mal. Para as criaturas malignas, os demônios, cada vida é um elixir para a vitória certa. Não dispensam esforços para o engrossamento dos seus exércitos.

Draco escutou tudo atenciosamente e quando a ausência da voz perdurou por mais tempo do que de costume, ele soube que a hora havia chegado. Pela primeira vez notou o quanto havia crescido naquele espaço. Já era um adulto de cerca de 30 anos.

Anjos de um lado. Demônios de outro. E seis bilhões de inocentes no meio de olhos fechados vivendo apenas para o fim. Foi nesse cenário que Draco fora inserido depois de muito escutar aquela voz. Era da responsabilidade de um Anjo das Ruas proteger e amparar cada filho do Altíssimo, de modo que nenhum mal pudesse lhe ocorrer. Custasse o que custasse.

Ganhou um par de asas, uma espada cravejada com minúsculas bolas de fogo e seu peito se inflou de um calor imensurável. Era o amor de seu Senhor que lhe serviria de escudo nas horas difíceis. E aquele lugar escuro, vazio e assustadoramente frio se dissolveu embaixo de seus pés, e ele então pode mirar do alto uma Londres amanhecendo. Seu primeiro dia como um Anjo das Ruas estava começando.

Olhar Hogwarts fazia seus olhos flamejarem e seu corpo inchar de coragem e vontade de lutar. Ele iria guerrear com todas suas forças contra aqueles seres malignos. Queria poder fazer, finalmente, algo de bom em sua vida. Abriu bem os ouvidos para escutar as orações. Alguém precisaria de ajuda.

Aguçou seus sentidos. Ficou a espera de um sinal. Qualquer um. Ansiava por mostrar o quanto era talentoso. Não para mérito pessoal, mas para provar para aqueles que não acreditavam, que existia sim alguém que se preocupava com as pessoas. Alguém que pudesse dar uma segunda chance. Desejava poder difundir tal idéia. Levar a esperança para aqueles que já não tinham mais nada a perder. O mundo, que um dia tinha sido seu, precisava daquelas "segundas chances" o mais rápido possível.

Não precisou esperar muito. Logo o vento trouxe em seus ouvidos uma silenciosa oração. Alguém, finalmente, estava precisando de ajuda.

Voou o mais rápido que pôde. E isso significava que ele tinha cruzado boa parte de Londres em poucos segundos.

Encontrou uma jovem ruiva debruçada sobre uma janela. Não poderia dizer seu nome. Tão pouco onde vira aquele rosto pela ultima vez. Contudo sabia que a conhecia. Sabia que aquele perfume lhe era familiar.

x

Naquela noite a jovem ruiva se retirou mais cedo para seu leito.

Como ninguém percebera? Não era só pela morte de Fred, Tonks ou de Remus. Não era só pelo fim do namoro com Harry. A razão para seu choro compulsivo era outra. Havia algo que destruía sua fé. Ela não queria acreditar no futuro, não se tivesse que viver sem ter ele. Na privacidade de seu leito, embaixo de suas cobertas, ela podia fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Abraçou fortemente o travesseiro e o conjunto felpudo de penas e lã, virou Draco Malfoy. O cheiro de lavanda, que sua mãe caprichosamente usava na lavagem das roupas de cama, transformou-se no perfume do sonserino. Aquela noite dormiria com ele e se tivesse sorte poderia sonhar.

x

Talvez ela tivesse feito parte de sua vida passada. Talvez não. Seria difícil dizer. Ao se tornar um anjo ele precisou abrir mão de suas lembranças. De todas elas.

"Eu não quero pensar no futuro sem ter você." Lamentou a jovem silenciosamente. "Como ninguém percebeu? É por você que choro todas as noites."

Draco escutou a prece da jovem. Só não conseguiu entender o porquê tinha sido levado até ela. Ele queria lutar contra as forças do mal e não ficar consolando o coração de uma adolescente apaixonada. De quê adiantaria carregar uma espada, se não precisasse usá-la? Que sentindo havia nisso tudo?

A jovem continuou com os lamentos silenciosos. Abraçava cada vez mais forte seu travesseiro. As lágrimas já estavam secas. O cansaço físico era evidente.

"Eu preciso de você..." Foi seu último pensamento antes de render-se ao sono. Dormia como uma inocente. Deixando de lado todos os fantasmas que a atormentavam ultimamente. Permitindo assim que sua alma realizasse o milagre do sonhar. Seu corpo dormente, por hora, ficara vazio, enquanto sua alma vagava livremente pelo mesmo mundo do anjo que a olhava pela janela.

Ele tinha ficado ali, apenas deixando que somente o fato de estar ali acalmasse aquela humana. Sua presença podia aquecer o mais frio dos corações ou, da mesma maneira, trazer a esperança para aqueles que já não acreditavam em mais nada.

A alma de Gina foi para longe dali. O anjo a seguiu involuntariamente. Era como se uma força maior que ele a fizesse segui-la mesmo contra sua vontade. Havia um imã que o atraía para a jovem.

Chegaram por fim num vasto jardim repleto de tulipas. O típico cenário de um sonho. Do sonho de um jovem coração apaixonado.

Naquele lugar uma fina chuva caía. Eram apenas riscos quase indecifráveis que cortavam o azul do céu. Não eram suficientes para molharem os seus dois expectadores, ideal sim para o refresco que ambos necessitavam.

O anjo aprendeu naquele instante que a chuva lhe fazia bem. Certa vez, tinha ouvido a voz falar das reais razões dos fenômenos da natureza. A chuva não era tão somente a forma líquida dos vapores que formavam as nuvens. Era a intercessão do Altíssimo. Um lembrete para os esquecidos que Ele sempre estava de olho.

Gina caminhou até ele. Pela primeira vez pareceu notar a presença do anjo a sua frente.

- É você mesmo? – Disse encarando-o sem pudor.

O anjo ficou sem graça. Achava que os humanos não pudessem vê-lo.

- É você! – Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Determinada o envolveu em seus braços.

- Desculpe senhorita. Não a conheço. Perdoe-me.

Ela o soltou quase no mesmo instante.

Seus olhos não a traíram nunca. Era ele mesmo. Em carne e osso.

- Draco, por que me trata assim?

Silêncio.

Ambos se fitaram por longos minutos. O nome lhe parecia familiar.

Novamente a sensação de que já conhecia aquela ruiva tomou conta de si. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Seu corpo fora invadido por uma espécie de energia. Não sabia o que era, nem o que poderia ser. Mas era algo extremamente agradável. Aproximou-se da jovem. Alcançou os olhos dela. Viu refletir ali sua face. A forma adulta tinha desaparecido. Voltara a ter dezesseis anos. Voltara a ser Draco Malfoy.

- Gina?

O sorriso da ruiva abriu as nuvens do céu e fez um sol, até então tímido e escondido, brilhar em violentos fachos de luz.

- Eu sabia que era mentira. Sabia que não tinha morrido.

- Eu morri Gina. – Disse pesaroso. – Eu morri sem conhecer a verdade. Apenas fechei os olhos ignorando que existe muito mais ao nosso lado do que conseguimos enxergar. Fechei os olhos para o milagre da vida e para as magias cotidianas. O mundo a cada dia parece mais previsível e rotineiro. E a culpa é toda e completamente de pessoas como eu. Os primeiros sinais já foram dados, acreditem ou não. Um cinza tinge o céu e o azul de outrora se perde em meio as lembranças passadas. Tudo é uma questão de tempo. Em silêncio o mundo que conhecemos clama por socorro. E os clamores são sempre atendidos. Por isso estou aqui Gina.

Gina sorriu ainda mais.

- Eu sempre soube que era especial. – Sentou-se no gramado e pediu pra que Draco fizesse o mesmo. – Eu sempre tive certeza, mesmo antes de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós.

Nesse momento ela lembrou-se dos corredores desertos de Grimauld Place,12.

- Gina, o que aconteceu entre nós foi algo incrível. Nunca mereci seu amor. Sempre fui um ser detestável. No entanto, nunca havia me sentido tão completo. Você abriu meus olhos para varias coisas. E eu nunca retribuí. Agora sei por que estou aqui. – Hesitou. Olhou para os olhos da ruiva. Era incrível como ela ficava linda com a luz do sol banhando sua face. – Preciso dizer o que nunca fui capaz antes...

Seu coração jubilou em seu peito. Suas mãos suaram. Seu corpo estremeceu.

- Eu te amo!

A voz de Draco chegou nos ouvidos de Gina como uma doce melodia. Eram as palavras que ela mais ansiara por ouvir durantes dias. Mas suas esperanças sempre acabavam quando seus lábios se afastavam e o sonserino virava o rosto e partia silenciosamente.

Como resposta, ela apenas inclinou sua face até Draco. Seus lábios começaram a tocar a boca do outro.

Era como se beijassem pela primeira vez. Havia a descoberta. O tremor inicial. O desejo implícito de explorar cada vez mais fundo. Havia magia.

O corpo de Draco queimou ao toque de Gina. Um verdadeiro incêndio tomou conta de seu coração. Seu corpo entrara em chamas. E a imagem do garoto loiro dissolvia-se, enquanto o anjo aparecia novamente.

Gina abriu os olhos. Deparou-se com a confusa cena, e seu humor oscilou entre o paraíso e o inferno dentro de segundos.

O anjo ficara de pé. Flutuou no ar. Ia para longe dela. Fugia de seu abraços.

- Nós dois sabemos que você merece alguém melhor! – Ele gritou entre as nuvens.

- Eu quero você!

- Não posso te tocar, não posso te abraçar, tão pouco te confortar. Sou vago e incompleto.

- E por ser incompleto que eu te desejo. Desejo poder fazer de você alguém inteiro e sólido. Não precisa tocar minha carne, você toca minha alma. Necessito manter você dentro de mim.

- COMO ALGO TÃO PERFEITO, PODE SER TÃO MALDITO PARA MIM? – Gritou rasgando as nuvens. Todos que morriam queriam virar anjos. Era realmente seu maior desejo. Mas então conhecera o amor. Achava que podia esquecer de sua vida como Draco Malfoy. Mas ao olhar a jovem que dedicara todo seu amor, seu passado o invadiu de forma brutal. Não podia fingir que desejava ser um anjo quando sua vontade era poder tocar ela e beijar lhe os lábios como nunca antes. Aquela tortura psicológica, aquele labirinto sem saída, o machucavam. Anjos não sentem dor. Mas ele sentia. Sentia uma forte dor em seu peito. Sentia o ar ficar escasso. Sentia um vazio.

Caiu. Suas asas desapareceram. A espada deteriorou-se. O calor em seu peito virou uma pedra de gelo. O chão ficara próximo. Gradativamente próximo.

O impacto!

A terra subiu ao alto e caiu de volta sobre ele. As tulipas haviam sumido. Gina também. Fechou os olhos. Tudo voltou a ser escuro como antes.

O sonho havia acabado.

Abriu os olhos. Pelas frestas das pálpebras semi-abertas embriagou-se com o negro diante de si. Forçou a visão a procura de algum detalhe familiar. Estava no gramado de Hogwarts. Passos acelerados passam a todo momento. As vozes eram sons abafados de uma realidade distante. Sua cabeça estava rodando. Com dificuldade levantou-se. Eles tinham vencido a guerra.

x

No meio da multidão ele a viu puxando o veludo vermelho que cobria uma grande fênix. Era o funeral daqueles que tinham morrido na guerra. Gina estava linda. Os olhos estavam tristes, mas ainda sim conservavam a beleza selvagem. Pareciam procurar algo. Um nome talvez. Certamente era o do irmão. Ele registrou aquele momento. Eternizou em sua memória o quão lindo ficava os cabelos ruivos dela contra a luz do sol. Gravou perpétuamente o nome Gina Weasley em seu coração.

Virou as costas.

- Desculpas... – Foi a única coisa que disse antes que sua mãe aparecesse. Ela trazia nas mãos uma torta de limão. Sua favorita. Narcissa, a única flor entre tantas estrelas, conseguia brilhar mais do que qualquer outra.

De tudo aquilo ficaria a herança. Estar disponível ao amor era o maior tesouro do mundo. Conhecer a verdade da vida, não tinha preço. Era a maior herança que poderia receber. Agora era só fazer sua parte. Embora não tivesse mais asas, nem uma espada, ainda possuía aquele calor. E a vontade de lutar. Ele era, afinal de contas, um anjo das ruas.


End file.
